


Four is one

by Error403HRD



Series: GRSM/LGBT Representation [11]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Four hates switches, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Shadow is alive, Swearing, Yes it's a five way relationship, a lot of swearing, fight me, mainly from Blue, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Link is...mostly fine.He-they-are a functioning member of society.They choose to ignore the fact that everyone thinks they're insane.They can't really blame the townspeople, they do talk to themselves....a lot.....and the one person who understands why he has voices in his head isn't someone the general populace really has access to.So, he finds it reasonable that when he's dragged onto another adventure, he should probably inform his companions that he has voices in his head.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: GRSM/LGBT Representation [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087655
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Four is one

_What? They have to be lying!_

**_Well what's the alternative? What would be their reason for lying?_ **

**To lure us away and kill us.**

**_Blue, stop that, you're scaring Red._ **

_ Yeah, we don't need a scared Red right now. I think we give them a chance. Worst case scenario, we die. _

_But I don't want to die!_

** I'll protect you, buy you enough time if they are lying. **

_**Correct, and if they start getting hostile, we'll let Blue take the lead** _

_ Well, we need to hurry up, we've been quiet for a little too long. _

Link gave a sigh, crossing his arms,

" _ **Well, I can't exactly prove you wrong.... Give me a few minutes to pack a bag, then I guess I'll close up shop.**_ "

The four "heroes" seemed relieved that he believed them. The oldest-Time, he said-grinned,

"Well, what should we call you?"

Link shrugged, mind working quickly,

" _ **Well, my titles are the Hero of Men, Hero of the Minish, and Hero of the Four Sword, so I guess-**_ "

_**Four? Minish is the name of a race and I'd rather not be called "Men"** _

** Five is more accurate, but Four sounds good to me. **

_Sounds good!_

_ I'm fine with it. _

**Fine.**

" _ **-Four is fine.**_ "

The alleged Hero of Time gave a nod, the one with a pink strand of hair and no pants snorted,

"Well, I guess we can't all be called Legend. It's better than Wind I'll tell you that."

The young boy, Wind, kicked Legend in the shin and Four rolled his eyes and went to collect his things.

**Are we absolutely sure this is a good idea?**

_**Definitely not, but Shadow can back us up if necessary.** _

**We should be careful though, it's mid-day so my powers aren't at their strongest.**

_**That's fine, all we'd need is a distraction so we can run.** _

_Wind and Hyrule seem nice!_

_ They do, but we should be cautious anyway. _

**I kind of like Legend.**

**Of course you would, you're practically two peas in a pod.**

Four rubbed his head.

_**Please keep it down, we don't need a migraine so soon.** _

_Should we tell them?_

**No!**

_**Not yet, maybe in a week or so when they've proven who they are. We can tell them however, that sometimes our personality shifts, and that sometimes we get migraines. And in a week we'll tell them about Shadow, alongside the fact that there are five people in one body.** _

_ Sounds good to me. _

_But what if we get attached and then they think we're crazy?_

**They won't, I'll demonstrate my power, and if we do it at night time I can take my corporeal form to prove that you aren't insane.**

_**So in exactly seven days, we'll tell them at dinner? Shadow will back us up?** _

**Sounds fine.**

_It's a plan_

_Alright..._

**Ah shit, this means I'll be stuck with you for seven days won't it? Blegh, fine.**

_**It's best they don't assume you're Dark Link.** _

**Dark Link has grey skin, white hair, and his eyes glow red. I have dark brown skin with _freckles_ , purple hair, and normal blue eyes. Do you really think they're that stupid?**

_**I can't comment on their intelligence, but I can point out that dear old Dink is said to be able to shapeshift.** _

**....I love it when you prove me wrong~**

**If I could roll my eyes, I would.**

_**Alright, stay quiet please, it's time for us to go.** _

" _ **Alright, I'm good to go. Where to?**_ "

Time looked slightly sheepish.

**Oh, so he does have an expression other than neutral?**

_Shut it, Vio needs to focus._

"Well, we usually just wait until we switch."

Four's expression went deadpan.

_Vio, you need to explain the personality thing_

_**Right.** _

Four gave a sigh, shaking his head,

" ** _Well, aside from that, I should probably let you know that my personality switches sometimes. You'll be able to tell by the pitch and tone of my voice if I've switched or not. Just a heads up._** "

Legend narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. There was acknowledgement but no comment from everyone else.

Time cleared his throat,

"Well, we should probably how switching works."

_ That went better than expected. _

_**I know, it's a little suspicious that they didn't have any questions.** _

_Well, all heroes have secrets, it makes sense that they'd afford you some privacy?_

**Even Wind? The literal child?**

_**He's a hero too, and let's not forget that Time is the only one that's an adult.** _

_ Allegedly. _

_**Allegedly.** _

_Actually I think Legend might also be an adult, just like, eighteen or nineteen._

**_We'll ask for ages later, Time looks like he's in his mid to late twenties, I highly doubt he's older than early thirties._ **

**And Wind looks fourteen, not any older, and maybe an older thirteen year old if he's younger.**

**I'd say Hyrule is sixteen or seventeen. Maybe fifteen, but definitely close to turning sixteen if he is.**

"Right, so we shouldn't have to wait too long, when Hyrule picked up Legend it was only an hour before they switched again, and after they found me it was another hour and a half, and when we found Wind it was barely forty five minutes."

Four raised an eyebrow,

" _ **So you only had a few minutes to get me to agree and pack my things?**_ "

Legend snorted,

"Yeah, not to mention we actually had to find you, it's been about forty five minutes, so it's safe to say we have a few minutes at most."

**Unless of course, we're the last ones.**

_**We'll know that if an hour passes and we don't switch.** _

" _ **Wait so it hasn't even been a day for you?**_ "

There was a nod from everyone.

Okay then.

It had barely been ten minutes of light conversation when they switched.

Time had a headache, Hyrule vomited, Legend was nauseous with a headache, Wind was wobbling around with a migraine that he likened to a hangover, and Four....well his head felt like he'd taken Blue's hammer to it.

Repeatedly.

_ Ughhh fuckkk. _

**Did-Did-ow fuck!**

_I wanna vomiiiit....._

_**Hangover is an apt description.** _

**What do you mean hangover! My head is fucking splitting!**

_**Yes and mine is too so shut the fuck up.** _

_Don't fight yet, I can't think._

**Fuck _all of you._**

_Love you too-uuuuhhhhhnnnnn-my head hurts~_

**Stop whining _please._**

_He said please it's a f'ckin' miracle-fuckin' ooowwwwww._

"Four, you alright?"

" **Fuck off.** "

"Well, that answers that."

Wind seemed fully recovered.

" **Lucky bastard.** "

Wind shrugged, helping Four onto his feet, steering them clear of his vomit.

_Oh so we did vomit, sorry?_

**_Don't be, I'm fairly certain I'm ready to...._ **

_To what?_

_Vio?_

_Looks like we lost one._

**I'm going to murder Hylia.**

_You have fun with that._

"Hey Four, you alright?"

Blue let out a curse in Hyrule's general direction,

" **My head is splitting, my vision's spotty, darkening, and swimming all at once, and I want to commit murder. Yeah I'm totally fine.** "

Hyrule suddenly looked concerned, ignoring Legend's vehement cursing as he tripped over a rock and face planted.

"Wait, your vision's darkening?"

_Why does he sound concerned?_

" **I just said that, ye-** "

Four collapsed.

_ Shit we lost Blue. _

**I can already tell I'm going to despise switching.**

_Can we force a switch? Not a world switch but a switch switch?_

**No, last I checked Vio said trying to do it would push you farther into the mind and thus even further away from being in control.**

_Oh, so_ that's _what he was doing._

**Yup.**

_My head's feeling better._

_I'm still nauseous._

**I'm doing a little better, my head hurts and my eyes are aching, but other than that I don't feel like the world's upside down.**

....

_So....do we just....chill?_

_I guess...._

** Well, do you wanna hear some blackmail- **

**_I'm back bitches!_ **

** Fuck not so loud please. **

**_Whoop-sorry I feel drunk!_ **

_Well that's inconvenient._

_I liked it better when you were gone._

_....Red?_

**I knew you had some spite in you.**

**_....I.....at least Shadow still loves me!_ **

**Sorry, but I agree with Red.**

_Shadow please don't antagonize him I don't want another migraine!_

_**But you're supposed to be on my side!** _

**No, I'm dating all of you, thus I have no obligation to agree with any one of you.**

_ Does this technically mean you have a harem? _

** I mean? Maybe? Does it count if you're all in the same body? **

**Why the fuck are you talking about harems?**

_ Oh thank Hylia, Vio's drunk, please, please open the eyes so we can have a distraction. _

**How the fuck is he drunk?**

**_Hehe, don't know!_ **

**Fuck, he turns into Red when he's drunk.**

_What, no he doesn't! I'm nowhere near that loud or annoying!_

** You definitely can be. **

_....._

** I still love you. Blue, open your fucking eyes. **

"Four, you alright?"

" **I have no idea what the fuck just happened. My head hurts and I feel slightly drunk.** "

Hyrule rolled his eyes, probably not taking the drunkeness comment seriously,

"You fainted, now get up, we need to find the next hero."

Four got up, Legend gave him a suspicious glance and Wind and Time looked worried, he waved them off,

" **I'll be fine, let's find this jackass.** "

Time raised a brow but nodded, making no comment to his sudden use of more vulgar language.

About ten minutes later, they found the next hero, Twilight.

He resisted a little bit because he was like an older brother to the kids in Ordon, but they managed to get him to pack up and they were immediately hurled into another world.

They had cut it close.

That switch was just as bad as the first, if not worse because he straight up passed out, luckily not in a pool of his own vomit.

Then they met Sky.

Hyrule almost wandered off the edge of Skyloft as he tried to shake off his deliriousness.

Sky was nice, he didn't outright reject them, and he was curious, so he told his Zelda what he was doing and proceeded to pack up.

Five minutes later, they switched.

The next switch was way worse, for all of them.

Four, of course, wandered around drunkenly before collapsing and spasming, then outright passing out.

Twilight had to lug him around for a good ten minutes before he woke up.

Warriors was....against abandoning his duties.

His Zelda confronted them and eventually told him to suck it up and pack up, just in case they were right.

He had no reason to worry, because they switched not even a minute after he'd packed up.

This switch wasn't as bad, and Four managed to stay awake.

Meeting Wild was....an experience.

They were immediately targeted by overgrown pots and shot at in their delirious state.

They were actually saved by Wild.

When he asked why they were in the middle of Central Field and in a sorry state, they responded.

He had nothing to lose, and he could cook, so he agreed to follow them around, since his Zelda was busy researching with Purah.

Then they switched to Time's time and knew their group was complete.

Blue liked Legend and Warriors, which was to be expected. When Blue was in control the snarkfests were brilliant.

Red liked Sky and Hyrule the most, the others nearly died of cuteness when Sky and Red were together.

It was a very pure sight.

Green was partial to Time and Twilight, as they were the most responsible and gave him some stability.

Vio liked Wild and Wind. Wind told amazing stories, and Wild was so smart and talented despite being an amnesiac. Perhaps even because of it...

Eventually, the seventh day came to a close, it was dinner time, it had been a good day.

_**All right, showtime.** _

**You two got this?**

_Yup_

**This is going to be fun.**

_Please don't scare them, I don't want anyone to get hurt._

**Fine**

" _Um, guys, I figured I should probably explain myself._ "

Legend's eyes narrowed.

Four had gotten everyone's attention.

" _Alright. So I've mentioned that my personality changes...well that's not entirely true....When I drew the four sword, it split me into four people, four very different people. We had to team up and fight off Vaati, and the four sword had to be used as a seal, so the four people had to recombine. In a perfect world, it would be like nothing had changed, but since the four were very different at the end of the adventure than the start, the recombination wasn't seamless. The four were shoved into one body, but they didn't become one mind. So now there are four voices in my head, one of them controls the body until it shifts to the next, but the others are still there. It's complicated even more by the fact that my shadow also has a voice in my head, but he can escape at night, so it isn't as big of a deal._ "

" **And I'm here to confirm that what he's saying is true.** "

Shadow didn't even bat an eye as several swords were drawn and pointed at him as he floated next to Four. He gave a cheeky wave,

" **Hi, I'm Shadow, Green is currently in control of Four, and Red is currently freaking out because he doesn't want anyone to get hurt.** "

The swords weren't sheathed.

_Shadow!_

Four rolled his eyes.

"So you are actually four people that shift control of the body? Plus Shadow I guess."

Wind was the only one who hadn't drawn his sword, knowing that Shadow wasn't a malevolent spirit.

" _Yes, and I'll help clear it up. Blue is the one who's in snarkfests with Legend and Warriors, Red is the one who plays literal ball of sunshine with Sky, and Vio is the one who enjoys hearing all of Wind and Wild's stories._ "

"Well he has good taste."

Seeing that Shadow hadn't made a move yet, they lowered their swords.

Time sighed,

"Thank you for telling us, is that why the switches are so bad for you?"

Shadow gave a shrug and spoke before Four even opened his mouth.

" **Vio definitely thinks so. Four's body has to transport five souls across time, while each of you only has transport one.** "

Hyrule blinked,

"Wait, Four's body has to transport you too?"

" **Mhm, because I'm only a shadow I only have a corporeal form at night, so that means if you switch during the day, I'm technically in being transported with Four's body. At night, it might be different, but I haven't separated from Four from when you guys picked us up until now. We had to make sure you were actually who you said you were and that even if you were that you could be trusted.** "

Legend gave a sigh, 

"I knew something was up the minute you said you were the Hero of the Four Sword." Shadow raised an eyebrow, interested in what he had to say.

**I swear to the goddesses above if he's heard stories about our grisly demise I will be _pissed._**

_Me too actually. We're the only ones who got rid of our villain for good, and if we're punished for that with a painful death....._

" **Why?** "

Legend looked uncomfortable, but he'd made this bed and now he had to lay in it.

"Well, I sort of went on an adventure and had to kill four identical previous heroes that were evil."

**FUCKING DAMN IT!**

Four winced, 

" _Be glad Blue isn't in control right now, he's_ pissed."

The heroes around the fire winced. Shadow sighed,

" **I swear if Vaati comes back from the dead-hey wait, only four? Why wasn't I there? Did I die? I swear to Hylia if I lose my corporeal form and have to play an actual shadow for centuries I'm going to kill her.** " Legend shook his head, a little baffled as Four patted Shadow's arm, 

" _Well, it was only Legend's time right? We've established that our time line is split because of_ someone's _brilliant contributions to it, so maybe in the other timelines we die happily, and only in one do we get possessed._ "

" **No, because the time line is probably stable before Time, so whatever happens to us will happen in every time line, but if Time fails then something happens to make us more of a threat that requires Legend to deal with us.** "

"But wait," Wind's contribution to the argument was unexpected, "in each of our times, nothing is mentioned about a group of heroes, nor is anything mentioned about surges in dangerous monster activity, so it's reasonable to say that we might have created a new time line, and in this new time line, you aren't doomed to be possessed, and that if you hadn't met us, you would've run into something that corrupted you, so since we're on this adventure now, and now that you know what will happen if you aren't careful, you'll be able to prevent the events from happening, thus making a new time line, so it's reasonable to assume that this current version of you won't be doomed to damnation."

There was silence in the camp.

**_He does have a point-_ **

Shadow gave a hum,

" **Vio says we'll need a little more time to see for sure if any records exist, but for now we can be cautiously optimistic.** "

Four ruffled Wind's hair, and the night went on mostly as normal, the conversation switching for a moment when Vio got control of Four and debated with Legend on the merits of the Power Bracelet, causing an argument about how he couldn't lift pots without them.

Vio wisely decided not to mention the Cane of Pacci.

Because it was irrelevant.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the ending was a little rushed, but I'm reasonably proud of this.
> 
> I should probably be doing my school work....but I got distracted....again....whoops
> 
> Anyway, feel free to run with the concept, it's not like I made it up, however the time line concept is something I haven't really seen anywhere else, so just tell me if you use it because I really want to see it fleshed out.


End file.
